


Piñata Mishap

by Sinful_Bubbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Pinata, gore ig???, happy birthday mammon, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Bubbles/pseuds/Sinful_Bubbles
Summary: A goddamned piñata.
Kudos: 3





	Piñata Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on Mammon's birthday last year and i only thought to post it just now. ANYWAYS it was one of those sput of the moment kinda things where you have an absurd idea and you go too far with it so yeah

I slipped off the pale blindfold that obstructed my vision, mortified at the sight I beheld. How did I not notice? The screams, the suffering, I should have heard it. Yet I continued to swing the bat in gleeful abandon. Now look at what I've done. The mangled cadavers of my brothers lay in various areas around the room, battered and bloody. I gagged, stumbling backwards and tripping, falling onto my rear. The thing I tripped on, the reason behind my actions... this goddamn piñata. It was left completely unscathed, untouched by blood completely. I swung my bat at it, smashing it into bits and exposing its sweet, sweet insides. I was able to get my candy, but at what cost?


End file.
